


Unpleasant Surprises

by msdisdain



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdisdain/pseuds/msdisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna Mason and Finnick O'Dair (Irish for purposes of this modern AU) conspire to get their best friends, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, to admit they have feelings for one another. Jo and Finn, however, may not be working with the most current information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpleasant Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angylinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/gifts).



> Don't kill me, Ang. This isn't over. You'll remember I did this to last year's recipient, too. I PROMISE you will get your happy ending. xoxoxoxo

I couldn't believe that after four undergrad years and one graduate study year I was finally making this trip.

Johanna had been telling me stories about summers at Hideaway Lake pretty much since the day she and I met in freshman comp; legendary stories about how she and her stepbrother Finnick would wait for their parents to leave on business trips before taking the liquor cabinet and half the teenagers in town to the cabin for epic overnight ragers, one speedboat-full at a time. She's been trying to get me up here for years, but I've never cared much for Finn or the company he keeps, so I've always turned Jo down. Now that I had a summer internship at one of her father's businesses, however, and was actually spending the summer on the O'Dair estate, I had run out of acceptable--or even flimsy--excuses. 

Which is why I found myself standing on the shore of the lake, knapsack at my feet, staring bemusedly down at a flash drive Jo's uncle Haymitch had shoved into my hand before I climbed out of the boat. 

"Watch it inside," he'd growled, before backing the boat out of the dock and tearing off across the lake.

I shoved the drive into my pocket before turning my attention to the massive house before me. Only a rich person would call the giant shingle and glass dwelling I was gaping at a "cabin." It was at least three times the size of the middle-class house I'd grown up in. I'd texted Jo that I was on my way and thought she might meet me outside, but when she didn't appear, I shouldered my bag and walked up the rocky path to the massive front door. When I pressed the doorbell, I could hear it ring throughout the house even from outside. Then I heard running footsteps, and the door was flung wide.

"What the fuck, Finn--" the voice cut off abruptly as the door-opener and I stared at each other. 

 

And then I was reaching for my phone, and the door was slamming in my face. Jo picked up on the first ring.

"Where the fuck are you?"

There was a long silence, and then Jo said, "I thought I'd surprise you. Well, Finn and I did."

I ground my teeth together and tried to take a deep breath. "Katniss Everdeen is my surprise?"

There was another long silence.

"Jo. How many times do I have to tell you--"

"Finnick and I think you're both full of shit," she snapped, cutting me off. "We're tired of the tiptoeing around each other and how we're not allowed to mention the electricity that practically rises off the two of you when you're in the same room. So...we got creative."

"Jo--"

"Sorry, Peet. Haymitch will be back on Sunday. Swim back, or figure it out."

And the phone went dead in my hand.

Johanna Mason knew perfectly well that I couldn't swim, so I was stranded here. For two days. With the girl who had just slammed the door in my face.

Oh, and just over a year ago she'd taken my heart and broken it, all in one night. A night I'd unfortunately never mentioned to Jo. Which is why I was now stuck.

Because she and Finnick fucking O'Dair had decided that their best friends should be together, not realizing that Katniss had shredded my heart long ago.

_It's a rare cool summer's night. The breeze coming through my bedroom window feels amazing, though not as amazing as what else is going on at the moment._

_My roommates are all still at Gale Hawthorne's bonfire down on the beach, and Katniss Everdeen is in my room. On my bed. Naked._

_We'd been talking about music down at the bonfire, and my collection of bootlegs had come up. I'd offered to put some on a flash drive for her, and everyone else at the party seemed to either be swimming or making out at that point. When she suggested doing it right then, I couldn't think of a reason to say no._

_We were both more than a little drunk, so when she grabbed my hand on the way up from the beach, I figured it was to steady herself._

_But five minutes later, when we'd been perched on the end of my bed, hunched over my laptop, and she had practically snuggled into my side as I scrolled through a playlist, it had felt like the most natural thing in the world to--finally--turn my head and kiss her. I figured I could pass it off as too much beer if she pushed me away._

_She doesn't push me away. She twists her fingers in my hair and climbs into my lap; I just manage to shove the laptop onto the floor before her ass is planted firmly on my thighs. I've imagined this moment so many times, and I can't believe how much better the real thing is. I circle the back of her head with one hand and the curve of her ass with the other, and her pelvis jerks into mine._

_We both groan aloud._

_She pushes on my shoulders and I fall back onto the bed. I watch her as she takes the hem of her tank top in both hands and drags it over her head, letting her breasts fall free._

_Holy. Shit._

_I reach for her and she bats my hands out of the way and shimmies out of her bikini bottoms._

_My mouth goes dry._

_She crawls over my legs, tugging my trunks down over my hips and tossing them to the floor. My  erection bobs against my thigh, and she reaches for it._

_I finally snap out of my haze._

_I grab her wrists and sit up quickly, pushing her back against the blanket. When she smiles lazily and lifts her hands over her head, I pin them to the bed and crush my mouth to hers. She makes only a token show of resistance against my hands before tilting her hips and wrapping her legs around my waist. My cock slides easily along the lips of her pussy, and for a moment, I think I might pass out._

_I need to slow down._

_I let go of her hands and slide down just enough to be able to reach her breasts with my lips. I palm the right one, running my thumb over the taut nipple, and bend to suck the other into my mouth. Her back arches, thrusting both breasts closer to me, and the moan that lands in the back of her throat makes my cock twitch against her leg. I graze her nipple with my teeth, and when her moan grows louder, I bite down gently._

_"Fuck!" she cries, and her fingers tug almost painfully on my hair._

_I move my mouth to the other breast and slide my right hand between her legs, which are open and straining. I dip one finger inside her and it comes back dripping; her hips frantically try to follow my hand as it moves away. I worry her nipples with teeth and fingers awhile longer before slipping off the bed and pulling her to the edge. I spread her thighs wide and wait for her eyes to meet mine before I begin working my way up from the bottom of her dripping lips, sliding a finger inside her and beginning to thrust gently._

_I add a second finger and close my lips around her clit at the same time, and she shakes so violently I think she might fall off of the bed. As I lick her to a climax that makes her scream, the urge to pump my fist over my head is almost overwhelming. I have jerked off imagining this very scenario so many times I can't believe I'm not coming all over my stomach already. Katniss Everdeen just came on my tongue, and I bet I can make her do it again._

_So I do._

_She is boneless, incoherent, and insatiable. My name is coming from her lips in gasps, and her hands are scrabbling at my shoulders, trying to pull me up to her. I know what she wants, but I need her to say it. I've dreamed about it too many times for her not to say it. I bend my head to her pussy for a third round._

_"Fuck me...Peeta, please..."_

_No one has ever located, opened, and put on a condom faster than I do. I could win a championship. I have won a championship, I think giddily, as I let Katniss push me down again and I scoot up against the headboard a little as I watch her straddle me. She wraps her hand around my cock and I have to close my eyes for a moment; the feeling only gets worse as she puts the tip at her entrance and starts to lower herself. I am convinced I will embarrass myself, and it take a couple of deep breaths as she sinks down on me completely. She shifts experimentally, a slow grin tugging at the corners of her mouth, and I groan._

_And then she is moving above me. Katniss Everdeen is fucking herself on my cock. She has her hands braced on the headboard above me and I have her ass in a death grip as she rises and falls. When our hips meet, she tilts her pelvis on the way back up to catch her clit on the underside of my cock._

_She is so beautiful._

_After several minutes she moves a hand between her legs and starts stroking herself, and the whole thing grows impossibly hotter. I stop moving almost entirely, afraid to even breathe, as she rubs herself to orgasm. I've never seen anything more incredible than Katniss jerking on my cock with her fingers on her clit._

_Before she can come down from this climax, I grab her ass again and flip her around and underneath me. She locks her ankles around my waist and I manage only a few thrusts before I empty myself into the condom with a shout of my own._

_Three words I hadn't intended to say that night--or ever._

I don't even bother to knock this time. Katniss is standing just inside the door as if she expected me to do this, and as she opens her mouth I put my hand up. "I'm not spending the next 48 hours outside. It's a big house. Swim back to the mainland if you can't deal, Katniss." 

"Finnick and Johanna think they're being funny," she snaps.

"Yeah, I guess I'm the only one who never thought it was a joke," I shoot back, and when she flinches, I can tell I've struck a nerve. Good. "I'll stay out of your way."

I've seen enough pictures of this place to know that there are bedrooms downstairs as well as up, and a staircase across the massive great room obviously leads in both directions. Without another word to the girl that broke my heart, I cross the floor and take the stairs going down two at a time.

  
__

__

"I don't understand," she says.

"Katniss, for someone who's on target to graduate summa cum laude, you aren't the swiftest cookie in the jar."

Outrage joins the other emotions flitting across her face. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I've wanted you forever."

And there's the shock.

She rolls away a little, curling up on the next pillow. "What does that mean? When did forever start?"

I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe we're having this conversation. 

I can't believe I know what she tastes like. 

At this point, I have nothing to lose, so I take a deep breath. "Four years ago."

Her mouth drops open. "But...we just met four years ago."

"It was before we met, actually." I scrub a hand over my face and am not surprised to see it shaking when I pull it away. Suddenly I'm in the most high-stakes conversation of my life, and I'm so terrified I'm going to screw it up. Nothing to lose, I repeat to myself. Nothing to lose. "I remember the first time I saw you--it was when you were in SPRING AWAKENING, fall of freshman year. Delly was so excited to see the campus players were doing her favorite musical. She tried to explain it to me, and it just sounded awful. I was totally dreading it...until the lights came up and there you were." I can feel the smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, and I just give into it. "Your hair was in two braids instead of one, and you opened your mouth and sang and...that was it. The whole world fell silent and all I knew was you. I was a goner."

She is silent for so long that I was certain she was going to bolt. "Well...say something."

"I'm not good at saying something," is what she manages.

"Katniss. Are you kidding me?" She looks up at me then, and her face is terrified. "This is scary for me too, but you've got to give me something to work with." I get up and pace a little. "The last thing on the planet I would have suspected was that you felt anything for me but indifference. Maybe annoyance. I know you like my baked goods, but as far as I've known, that's it."

"I could say the same to you, Peeta!"

I snort. "Are you kidding me? How I feel about you is the worst-kept secret at Panem. It might as well be a banner ad on the university website."

She stares at me incredulously. "None of our friends know!"

Now I can't help it; I laugh. Loudly. "All of our friends know. Our acquaintances know. Hell, Professor Trinket knows." I take a deep breath. "Everyone but you."

"Oh," she says after a long moment. 

I swallow hard. "And until tonight, I had no idea you felt...anything for me at all."

She holds my gaze for a couple of seconds, and then looks away.

And she doesn't look back.

It takes a moment for the feeling to hit me, and then I start to feel like I might throw up.

It's only much later, after I've forced myself to take both a nap and a shower, that I remember the flash drive Haymitch gave me. I pull my laptop out of my bag, flip up the lid, and, once it wakes up, shove the drive into a USB port.

A video beings to play. Johanna and Finnick are sitting on the couch in the apartment Jo and I share.

"I know you're pissed at me, and I'm sorry, but I think you'll understand why we did this in a minute." Jo stares pointedly at Finnick, who sighs.

"Peeta, Katniss and I have been best friends for fifteen years. Usually I don't have a problem telling her when she's been an idiot, but I swear to God, I didn't know about what had happened with you two until last month."

"I just found out, asshole," Jo interrupted, giving me the finger.

"Shut up, Jo," Finnick said, shoving her out of camera range for a second. "Look. Katniss sucks at this stuff, and she always tells me about her shitty attempts at relationships. But she kept quiet about the night of the bonfire until she got really, really drunk at Gale's going-away party. A couple of his Army buddies were giving them a hard time about not being together, and she got all weird and emotional about it. She stormed off, and when I followed her, she told me that Gale had been in love with her, and she'd turned him down flat and he'd taken it badly." Finnick stopped at this point, and seemed at a loss for words.

Jo seemed all too happy to pick up where he'd left off. "So she got really drunk and fucked you, except you turned out to be in love with her too."

I reached out to turn the thing off, not wanting to hear anymore. "Wait, Peet!" Jo yelled. Did she have to know me so well? "It freaked her out, and like Finn said she's emotionally stunted--" She shoved a hand at Finn's mouth so he couldn't interrupt. "--so she ran off. Even though she had feelings for you. And by the time she got it together to talk to you, you'd decided to rebound with Clove. And Glimmer. So she decided that you'd been drunk, too."

"Go work it out, okay? Because you're both acting like idiots." Finnick grinned his toothpaste-commercial grin at the camera. "And you're both so stupid, no one else will have you."

"Feel free to add a video to the drive," Jo purred, leering at the camera.

The video came to an end.

 


End file.
